


Please the Human

by trashy_kai



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies)
Genre: Crack, NSFW, Other, fish transformed into a man
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-17
Updated: 2015-03-17
Packaged: 2018-03-18 07:48:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3561908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trashy_kai/pseuds/trashy_kai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Crack NSFW fic for #Fishfrid</p>
            </blockquote>





	Please the Human

Fish wrapped his mouth around his lover’s penis. Humans were so weird, but Fish loved this one. His big lips did the best they could to please his human.

Alfrid moaned and Fish grinned slightly, he loved when the man let himself feel free.

“Oh Fish.”

Fish sucked and sucked, his lips and tongue lavishing Alfrid’s member.

“Don’t stop baby, DON’T YOU DARE STOP!” Alfrid demanded as his vision started whitening, all he could think about were those perfect lips around his dick.

Soon enough, Alfrid came all over Fish’s face.  Even though he had only been in his human form a couple of times, Fish loved the moments in which both him and his lover could cherish each other’s bodies; If only Alfrid had the power of transforming himself into a fish… Fish knew all the best ways to please him, but this was new, neither of them had actual experience so it was mostly new feelings and sensations all over the place.

After Alfrid finished pleasing Fish, they spooned in Alfrid’s bed.

“I know it’s too soon but…” Fish started.

“Shhh… I know.” Alfrid muttered and pressed a kiss to his lovers face. “I love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> So, how do you like it?  
> Feel free to send me prompts on [tumblr](http://weekili.tumblr.com)


End file.
